Mum's the Word
by Storywriter55
Summary: I couldn't let this day end without a short little drabble about the goings on in the Caffrey household on a sunny Sunday morning in May – not unlike what happened in millions of homes this morning.


**Mum's the Word**

_I couldn't let this day end without a short little drabble about the goings on in the Caffrey household on a sunny Sunday morning in May – not unlike what happened in millions of homes this morning._

_Don't forget to hug your children extra tight and to let your mom know what she means to you!_

7.2 years

Neal felt the vibration of his phone on the bedside table. He hadn't wanted to take a chance and have an alarm go off and wake Sara in the process. He slipped out of bed silently pulling the door to their bedroom closed as he stepped out into the hallway towards Hope's room.

'Sweet pea' he whispered as he poked his head through her open bedroom door 'It's time!'

Hope jumped up immediately following Neal into the third bedroom where Liam was still snoozing.

'Liam' Neal said, gently 'Liam, it's time for Mommy's surprise'

The toddler rubbed his eyes as he came to and followed his dad and sister towards the staircase, running to catch up to Neal and putting his arms out to be carried down the stairs. Neal brought his finger to his lips reminding them both that silence was essential if they were going to make this a success and the threesome made their way down as quietly as was possible with Liam giggling all the way and Hope's shushing him.

'Liam, can you get the orange juice out' Neal instructed as he began to orchestrate things

'Hope, can you go get the flowers I hid in the garage, please?' he added as he began to take out eggs and bread for French toast – his wife's all-time favorite breakfast

They both responded immediately and Neal smiled – he wished they were this motivated to follow through on requests every day of the year!

Hope returned with a beautiful orchid which she carefully placed on the table and Liam set down the juice as he looked up at his dad awaiting his next instructions.

'Come on Liam, we have to finish Mommy's card' said big sister Hope as she walked over to get her markers from the family room

She sat her brother down at the kitchen table and offered him an array of colors to choose from.

'Red!' he exclaimed as he grabbed a blue marker. Hope looked up at her dad as they exchanged knowing looks

'So, do you want to practice your song while we're getting ready' asked Neal

'Song?' repeated Liam 'Liam sing?' he asked, his face contorted as he concentrated on drawing a heart on their offering

'Yeah, remember the song we practiced while you were in the tub yesterday' Neal reminded him

Liam nodded emphatically as he suddenly remembered.

The trio began singing, quietly so they wouldn't be heard from upstairs, practicing the lyrics to the song Hope had learned in school.

Sara rolled over, stretching her arm out for Neal but coming up with a fistful of sheets. She could hear giggling and shushing and just generally a lot of ruckus somewhere beneath her in the kitchen. She smiled; those three were about as quiet and discreet as a herd of elephants. She loved being a mom and she loved all the little surprises, the good and not so good, that each day brought her way. She could hear some muffled sounds, some laughter and finally some singing – not too sure what that was all about. Oh, well, she thought, I'll just lie hear playing possum until I'm summoned and eventually, all will be revealed.

The door to the bedroom opened slowly and Liam stood there in his bunny pajamas. Sara quickly closed her eyes, resuming her sleeping pose.

'Mommy' he said, whispering then louder 'Mommy!'

'Hi sweetie, what's the matter?' she asked

'Mommy, I have a poblum' he said, just how he'd rehearsed

'What kind of problem?' she asked sitting up on the edge of the bed

Liam put out his hand, urging her to follow him.

They made their way downstairs, Liam running ahead to join the others as all three of them exclaimed 'Surprise, Happy Mother's Day'

'Oh, wow! What a surprise!' Sara said as Liam and Hope ran into her arms, Neal looking on proudly.

'We have a song for you' said Hope

'and a caaad' added little Liam

Neal got them started on the song and away they went

_Mommy and me __Mommy and me __Mommy makes me happy. __On Mother's day, let's celebrate. __Things that make my mommy great __She helps me learn my abcs __She reads my favorite books to me __The way she tucks me in just right __The way she kisses me goodnight __Mommy and me __Mommy and me __Mommy makes me happy_

Sara applauded loudly taking in the three smiling faces looking at her.

Never had she gotten such a wonderful gift!

La fin


End file.
